EL CAMBIO TOTAL
by sak.l.shao
Summary: Ella habia conseguido lo que queria, un hombre cariñoso y amable pero todo se viene abajo cuando descubre quien es.
1. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

Ella habia conseguido lo que queria, un hombre cariñoso y amable pero todo se viene abajo cuando descubre quien es.

EL CAMBIO TOTAL

-...- DIALOGOS

**ABCD **CAMBIO DE ESCENA

_CANDJS _CANCIONES

SAKURA POV

Habiamos salido a caminar, el fue muy amable conmigo y hasta me propuso matrimonio, bueno el ambiente no era la gran cosa pero era muy acogedor, lo maximo que se puede esperar de una cafeteria. mis nervios estaban de punta tanto asi que cuando lo escuche le escupi todo el cafe en la cara, que gran idiotez la mia, pero aun asi el siguio calmado mas bien se rio y me dijo que me dejaria pensar, yo pensando que el habia entendido mi reaccion como un rechazo le salte encima y le empece a decir miles de explicaciones absurdas que solo le volvieron a causar mas gracia, me ayudo a levantarme pues por mi gran salto caimos al suelo, y se ofrecio a llevarme a casa claro que yo no acepte, cualquiera pensara que soy una loca por no aceptar pero la verdad es que si necesitaba pensarlo y aprovechando que ya estaba fuera de casa podria caminar.

SHAORAN POV

El ambiente en este lugar es muy reconfortante, tantos años fuera me cambiaron un poco, que decir, bastante, mi piel clara y palida se habia vuelto bronceada y mi pelo que siempre habia sido castaño oscuro ahora tenia unos reflejos de castaño claro siendo lo unico no cambiado mi estilo desordenado. Y ahora que observava bien mi alrededor no solo yo estaba cambiado sino tambien mi entorno, asi que a caminar, tenia que reconocer todo el lugar si no queria perderme y tener una buena ubicacion en la ciudad.

Estaba caminando cuando choque con alguien, que torpeza la mia

-lo siento no me fije mientras caminaba- dijo ella, si era una ella que tenia una voz encantadora. levanto la cabeza para ver su rostro pero desgraciadamente ella lo tenia viendo al suelo-

-no disculpame tu por no fijarme muy bien en mi camino- le conteste esperando que levantara su cabeza para poder apreciarla bien-

-bueno estamos a mano se ve que es culpa de los dos, de todos modos lo siento- si levanto su rostro junto con una sonrisa encantadora y ahi si pude verla bien, tenia un short blanco muy encantador haciendo conjunto con una blusa verde de tirantes con unos vuelos en las mangas, llevaba sobre la cabeza una boina verde tambien ocultando un hermoso cabello castaño ah y los zapatos eran blancos con piedritas adornandolos-

SAKURA POV

Caminaba por las calles tratando de ordenar mis ideas, estas parecian que danzaban sobre mi cerebro, cuando choque con alguien, uff gracias a dios de que no nos caimos pero yo estaba tan avergonzada que preferia mantener la vista abajo

-lo siento no me fije mientras caminaba- le dije,esperando que no estubiera molesto-

-no disculpame tu por no fijarme muy bien en mi camino- me hablo de tu, no estaba molesto y me agrado muy bien el tipo pues no me hecho la culpa descaradamente-

-bueno estamos a mano se ve que es culpa de los dos, de todos modos lo siento- le dije levantando el rostro con una de esas tipicas sonrisas mias, pero el se quedo embobado viendome que hizo que se me subieran los colores al rostro asi que para acabar con esta situacion incomoda lo mejor era decir algo-

-ehh pues bueno yo me llamo sakura, y tu?- si el me hablo de tu yo tambien puedo hacerlo-

-yo?-

-si, a quien mas le estoy hablando?-

-ahh pues bueno yo me llamo shaoran, quieres que te diga mi apellido porque con esa cara cualquiera pensaria que estas rogando por saber mas-

-que?, quien te crees tu para decirme eso-

-yo, yo li shaoran y tu?-

-uuuuy me voy no pienso pelear con nadie-

-me hablas de tu y yo de yo-

-ahhh?-

-que gran amistad debes tener conmigo para que me hables de tu tan directamente-

-si tu fuiste el que empezo-

-yo siempre habla de tu-

-yo tambien-

-eso suena a excusa-

-ya basta-

Que se habra creido ese niñato para hablarme asi, lo que mas necesito ahora es un balde de agua fria,no eso es muy fura de linea, lo mejor sera que sea una ducha. Y se me vino todo abajo, habro la puerta de mi casa y encuentro todo en desorden y varias amenazas escritas con pintura roja, no sabia que hacer,estaba paralizada del miedo, quien se atreveria a hacerme esto, depues de pensar un poco recuerdo mis ahorros, los habia dejado dentro de una cartera metida entre mis ropas, voy corriendo a mi habitacion y la encuentra a esta en la misma situacion que en la sala, voy al armario y veo que todas mis prendas estaban destrozadas y no habia nada de ahorros. Salgo corriendo a la calle y le pregunto a los vecinos si es que han visto a alguien en mi casa, despues de tanto preguntar uno me dice que habian visto a mi novio salir con unos cubos de pintura. No el no podria hacer eso, el era la unica persona buena que habia conocido, no habia conocido a mis padres y tenia escasos recuerdos de mi niñez pero...


	2. EL PLANEO DE UN ENGAÑO

Ella habia conseguido lo que queria, un hombre cariñoso y amable pero todo se viene abajo cuando descubre quien es.

EL CAMBIO TOTAL

-CAPITULO 2

-EL PLANEO DE UN ENGAÑO-

-...- DIALOGOS

ABCD CAMBIO DE ESCENA

CANDJS CANCIONES

SAKURA POV

no habia conocido a mis padres y tenia escasos recuerdos de mi niñez pero..., claro yo le habia pedido unos dias antes si me podia ayudar pintando una mesita que habia sacado al jardin, fui a ver si podria ser eso, me daba pavor el que no fuera asi, afortunadamente cuando llegue al jardin vi la mesita pintada de rojo y todo en orden. si el habia venido a hacer el favor que le pedi no habia sido el causante de mi desgracia.

SHAORAN POV

vaya, mi primera conversacion y ya la habia arruinado, no habia nada que hacer asi que me regrese a mi casa, a pesar del ajetreo del dia, ya podia descansar tranquilamente, ya no estaba atado a una vida de reglas, me habia escapado de casa, que decir carcel, porque no tenia nada de casa era una mancion gigante y no podia salir a ningun lado, mi madre me tenia loca con los estudios y con lo del hijo mayor que tiene que tomar su puesto como heredero de una de las mas grandes corporaciones en asia, y yo aprovechando que teniamos una semana antes de entrar al instituto me vine a japon, era el unico lugar al que le podia llamar casa, el ambiente tenia algo especial, hasta podria decir que aqui se dieron todas mis primeras veces, aqui aprendi sobre la amistad,sobre el miedo, sobre la familia y sobre todo aqui aprendi sobre el amor, a pesar de solo tener 5 años cuando me viene a estudiar a japon, me habia enamorado de una niña, ella no era como lo demas, tenia algo en especial, no sabia que era por mi corta edad pues solo estudie aqui durante un año tratando de escapar de la prensa y el alboroto que se habia causado en china por el casamiento de mi hermana.

Me recoste sobre mi cama y me puse a pensar, aquella niña me habia robado todo, pero extrañamente cuando trataba de recordarla solo podia ver una silueta y su sonrisa, nada mas. Asi fue cuando tratando de recordarla me quede profundamente dormido...

_**Habia una casa, estaba lejos de mi pero a la vez cerca... habia una silueta a mi derecha, no podia reconocer su rostro ni quien era, pero la conocia. De repente ella se aleja y se va hacia la casa, cuando llega a ella esta se prende en llamas, yo corro desesperado hacia ella pero esta se aleja no la podia alcanzar, en ese momento siento como si cayese, si cayese en un profundo vacio y cuando me levanto veo a la misma chica que estaba a mi costado llorando, seguia sin saber quien era y sin poder ver su rostro pero lloraba, de repente voltea y me mira, pude ver sus ojos, estos eran verdes, profundos e hipnotizantes, ella se me acerco y me dijo que cuidara de lo que realmente valoraba, y que no lo dejara escapar..**_

RING... RING...RING...

Desperte empapado en sudor, quien sera esa chica de mis sueños, dejo mis pensamientos a lado y me dispongo a contestar eltelefono, era mi madre, la cual me avisaba que habia transferido los papeles de mis estudios a la universidad de tokio y que esperaba que terminara pronto mis estudios para poder comprometerme y tomar mi puesto como lider.

No me dijo mas, que raro porque no me habra regañado por mi salida, bueno ahora no puedo preocuparme por nada, tengo lo que siempre quise, mi libertad, y no dejaria que nadie me la quitara, de repente recuerdo lo que me dijo la chica en mis sueños..._**cuida lo que realmente valoras y no lo dejes escapar, nunca lo dejes escapar... **_porque me habra dicho eso, tndra algo que ver con mi libertad ya obtenida, o sera que tendre algo mas valioso que eso, puras tonterias, de seguro todavia estoy un poco adormilado, lo mejor sera una ducha bien fria.

SAKURA POV

Ya habia ordenado todo, la policia me habia dicho que no me preocupara, que ellos resolverian todo, esto era raro, era la primera vez que robaban en esta zona, tomoeda siempre habia sido una ciudad tranquila, bueno lo mejor era tranquilizarme y alistarme para el dia siguiente, tenia que ir a la universidad, ya solo faltaba un semestre para que esta se acabara, yo estaba estudiando administracion de empresas y me iba muy bien a decir verdad, era una de las primeras, no sabia porque pero al momento de elegir una carrera senti esta impulsivamente, era raro ya que yo queria estudiar expreciones artisticas, ya que me encantaba el baile y la musica aunque tambien era buena en canto y pintura, o mejor dicho como me dijo yue, soy un paquete completo.

Ya habia llegado el lunes y habian comenzado las clases en la universidad. Al llegar se encontro con su amiga, Rika

-hola sakura, ya va tiempo que no te veia-

-si yo tambien, es que he estado un poco atareada esta semana, tuya sabes-

-no no se, de que me hablas?-

-RIKA! hablo en serio-

-jajaja lo siento y que tal te va con el-

-bien, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, espero que nos toque en la misma clase-

-si yo tambien lo deseo-

-bueno que tal si vamos juntas a coger nuestra carpeta y los horarios y de ahi nos vamos a ver el panel para er a que clase vamos-

-es una estupenda idea ojala suceda y asi te cuento de algo nuevo-

-nuevo?-

-te va a agradar quien a entrado al curso, estudia la misma carrera que nosotras-

-si? no me vas a decir quien es?-

-no, tienes que esperar-

-esta bien-

Fueron a la recepcion a coger sus carpetas y horarios y se dirigieron al panel, desafortunadamente tuvieron que esperar pues todo el alumnado estaba amontonado buscando sus nombres en las listas. despues de casi cuarenta minutos de espera, pudieron acercarse a ver sus nombres aun con algunas personas por ahi.

-ahhhhh parece que se olvidaron de mi-

-jjajaja no saques concluciones apresuradamente, mira-

-pero si nos ha tocado juntas que alegria-instintivamente empezo a saltar y gritar-

-calmate que nos van a reprender, y que tal si aprovechamos este pequeño tiempo que tenemos antes de que cominece la primera clase y nos ponemos a platicar en el jardin-

-grandioso, que gran idea has tenido vamos-

-no vas a cambiar no?-

-acaso tengo algo malo?-

-no es nada de eso sino el caso de que te alegras exageradamente por todo-

-es que me alegra de que una de las personas mas importantes para mi este conmigo, y tu eres una de ellas rica-

-muchas gracias por valorarme tanto sak-

-no hay nada de que agradecer-

-bueno que era lo que me querias contar-

-lo que te queria contar era que yue me propuso una vida juntos-

-quieres decir que te propuso matrimonio?-

-si no es fabuloso, ahora lo que falta es que le de mi respuesta-

-tienes que pensarlo bien, contraer matrimonio es algo muy importante-

-lo se y por eso queria pedir tu consejo-

-bueno yo no puedo aconsejarte tanto en esto, esto es algo que tienes que pensarlo por ti misma, a pesar de todo en mi opinion yo creo que deberian esperar mas tiempo, digo tu todavia estas estudiando-

-eso ya lo habia pensado, y si estaba pensando e rechazarlo pero tengo miedo de algo-

-miedo a que no te vuelva a prpponer esto?-

-si, creo que eso es-

-mira, lo mejor sera que hagas lo que tu corazon te dicta-

-tienes razon, eso hare-

Su mano se encontraba acariciando su pierna, las palpitaciones de su corazon cada vez eran mas rapidas, estaba tan exitado en esos momentos, sus labios le daban feroces y apasionados besos a la chca que se encontraba en extasis en ese momento.

Rapidamente le quito la blusa sin dejarla de besar y le empezo a masajear con la mano libre uno de sus senos.

El joven decidio ser mas osado, y la mano que se encontraba estatica en el muslo empezo a subir mas arriba para rozar su punto debil. Mientras ella lo seguia besando, reprimiendo sus gemidos en su garganta, el joven le bajo su ropa interior deseperadamente dejandola solo con su falda, mientras el se bajaba sus pantalones la chica se enderezo y se agacho en frente de el y sin mas metio la mano y acaricio el miembro de el, haciendo que este gimiera del placer, la chica sonrio al escuchar esto y prosiguio con las caricias hasta que decidio que ya era hora de ir en serio, asi que le bajo los boxers dejando a vista su miembro muy exitado y le empezo a dar primero pequeños besos para seguir con lenguetazos y despues meterselo a la boca haciendo que este se sintiera en el cielo.

El ya no pudo aguantar mas y la agarro recostandola sobre la pared, le subio la falda y se introdujo en ella dando duras y rapidas embestidas, haciendo que se retorciera del placer que estaba recibiendo por parte de su acompañante.

-ya no puedo mas, me vengo-

-no aguanta yue, esperame-

-pero naoko ahhhhhh no resisto-

El joven siguio embistiendo y tratando de contenerse pero fue imposible y se vino al igual que ella, ambos se perdieron en el placer que acababan de recibir y se quedaron un tiempo asi, unidos, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones.

-bueno tienes que irte para que nadie sospeche-

-como quisiera quedarm contigo-

-sabes que yo tambien pero no podemos hacer nada tenemos clases-

-saltemonoslas, solo son presentaciones-

-no puedo, tengo que ver a mis amigas, o sino sospecharan-

-ojala esas cotillas se marchen pronto de aqui, son un estorbo-

-pero si yo soy la nueva-

-por eso, necesitamos gente nueva, no vieja-

-a que te refieres?-

-sabes que aqui esta mi noviecita esa-

-si sakura, no puedo creer que fue mi mejor amiga-

-por que ya no?-

-porque la muy cojuda esa arruino a mi familia-

-vaya amor que boquita-

-no importa ella es una completa idiota su familia arruino a la mia y mi destino ya esta plantado, tengo que arruinarla tambien-

-bueno, al parecer ella no sabe nada al respecto de su familia, no conoce a sus padres, ni a sus hermanos, solo dice conocer a su primo-

-pero de seguro ese ya le habra contado todo con respecto a su pasado-

-bueno cariño se ve que no es asi-

-ya dejate con lo de bueno-

-es que todo es bueno cuando estoy contigo-

-lo mismo es contigo-

-ojala esa acepte para asi poder exprimirle todo-

-se ve que la odias, pero tu no tienes motivos cariño-

-claro que los tengo, esa puta me robo que era algo solo para ti y no se lo perdonare ademas su fidecomiso no es nada despreciables ni sus bienes y sus pertenencias-

-pareces maniatico-

-jaja lo mejor sera irnos, vamos te acompaño-

-no gracias, tu quedate aqui un rato mas y yo salgo despues tu saldras-

-no tenias que ir a clases-

-no dice que tu puedes saltartelas-

-jjaja esta bien-

Despues de eso los dos empezaron a cambiarse y pusieron en marcha el plan.

-quien era esa persona a la que querias presentarme-

-ya veras quien es-

-la conozco?-

-pues claro que me conoces-_ahora solo aguantarla un poco, solo un poco-_

-pero si eres tu naoko que bueno que estes aqui-

-si a mi tambien me agrada, ahh oye saku me axficias-

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes, pues bueno vamos que se nos hace tarde clases-

-sabes en que clase estas?-

-si en la 3F-

-ahhh que mal nosotras estamos en la 3D-

-bueno nos veremos despues-

-si nos vemos despues-

-nos vemos-

SHAORAN POV

Habia lleado a la universidad y me fui donde decia la hoja que mi madre me habia indicado, la recepcion, recogi mi carpeta y mi horario y parti hacia un panel en el que me dijeron que encontraria mi clase principal.

Parti hacia alla y encontre mi clase en la 3D y ahora que hacia, tenia tiempo todavia antes de que comenzara, bueno como no pude conocer completamente la ciudad quizas pueda conocer la universidad asi no me pierdo


	3. EL CASTIGO

Ella habia conseguido lo que queria, un hombre cariñoso y amable pero todo se viene abajo cuando descubre quien es.

EL CAMBIO TOTAL

-CAPITULO 3-

-EL CASTIGO-

NOTAS INICIALES DE AUTORA: PERDONEN PERO LOS DOS PRIMERS CAPITULOS LOS HICE ADORMILADA Y ME OLVIDE DE CORREGIR LA MALA ESCRITURA ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA UTILIZARE LAS SIGUIENTES PAUTAS PARA UN MAYOR ORDEN

POV: PENSAMIENTOS EN 1° PERSONA

*************** CAMBIOS DE ESCENA****************

-...DIALOGOS...-

-..._**SUEÑOS**_...-

-…FLASHBACK… RECUERDOS

AHORA SI CON LAS SIGUIENTES PAUTAS SEGUIREMOS CON LA HISTORIA

SAKURA POV

estabamos caminando hacia clase cuando de repente rika se detiene

-que pasa rika?

-lo siento perdona pero tengo que hacer algo antes de entrar a clase

-te puedo acompañar

-no creo que sea conveniente

-vamos rika no seas tan sosa

-de verdad es algo privado que tengo que tratar solamente yo, pero no te preocupes cualquier cosa te aviso inmediatamente

-esta bien pero lo haces

-si, te lo prometo

Despues de que rika se fuera por el pasillo contrario al mio segui caminando a clase, pero al llegar me di cuenta que todavia hacia falta mas tiempo para que comenzara la clase, asi que decidi buscar a naoko puesto que seguramente ella se abria equivocado igual que yo porque habia partid clase.

Estaba caminando cuando de repente me entretengo siguiendo a una chica que se me hacia familiar y voy a dar a un pasillo en el que no habia estado nunca a pesar de ya haber estudiado aca semestres antes.

SHAORAN POV

Que desdicha, ya habia logrado recorrer toda la ala derecha de la universidad pero me perdi en la ala izquierda mientras pensaba en mi victoriosa recorrida anterior, soy todo un despistado. Iba caminando tratando de ubicar la salida cuando de repente vi una chica que se me hacia extrañamente familiar, la empece a seguir disimuladamente pero me arrepent de eso puesla chica parecia perdida al igual que yo y altratar de salir parecia que se habia enredado mas entrelos pasillos dandome la misma fortuna a mi.

-eh, disculpa pero me podrias decir donde se encuentra la salida

-la salida?

-si bueno es que ando perdida hace un buen tiempo

-pues corremos la misma suerte

-ahh justo cuando ya va a comenzar la primera clase del semestre

-dices que ya comienza?

-si acaso no eres de aca

-lo siento pero para tu informacion soy recien transferido

-lo siento no quise ser insolente

-no te molestes despues de todo no lo sabias-vaya asi que si la conocia era la misma chica con la que me habia tropezado en mi recorrido por la ciudad-no lo fuiste

-que bueno, no quiero armar lio contigo de vuelta-asi que si se acordaba de mi, bueno para que no crea que yo si lo mejor sera hacerme el desentendido

-de nuevo?

-si tu eres al que confundi y le di una cachetada mientras escapaba de un chico que me perseguia

-no yo no soy esa persona

-no? pues a mi te me haces parecido, bueno a decir verdad ahora que te veo bien no tanto por que el era de pelo oscuro y tez morena

-y que te hizo creer que yo era el

-bueno-dijo sonriendo-llevas polo verde y yens desteñido al igual que esa persona

-osea que me confundiste por la apariencia

-bueno no fije en su rostro mientras le cacheteaba el dia de ayer por eso no podria describirlo completamente-esta chica si que era despistada, y yo que me estaba llamando asi, creo que ni la alcanzo en el ser distraido

SAKURA POV

Si que lo habia asustado, claro que lo recordaba el era el que me hizo pasar un momento incomodo durante mi caminata en el centro despues de haber visto a yue, es cierto, si el esta aqui debe star en la ala izquierda de la universidad

-oye me puedes resolver una duda

-claro dime

-en que ala estamos

-en la ala izquierda supongo

-que bien-grite dando un gran salto-disculpame pero tengo que..

-ay, menudo choque-si como oyeron nos chocamos mientras daba la vuelta y partia corriendo

-lo siento mucho no fue mi intencion dejarlo en el suelo...pero si eres tu yue!

-si soy yo.. como estas-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

-muy bien gracias

-que bueno, ahora princesa creo que ya ha sido mucho de miservicio como colchon, me podria levantar?

-ahhh, si lo siento-si antes estaba sonrojada por el accidente que habia causado, ahora estaba toda colorada de un rojo intenso

-en fin, que haces por aqui mi amor

-bueno es que me perdi y ... es cierto como te llamas?

SHAORAN POV

No sabia por que pero sentia algo que me recorria el cuerpo, y no era una sensacion para nada agradable y todabia eso aumento cuando escuche que le dijo ''en fin, que haces por aqui mi amor'', me sentia extraño, yo era un extraño, como podia quereer asegurar que no conocia a ese tipo si ni siquiera sabia su nombre

-bueno es que me perdi y ... es cierto como te llamas?

-co como me llamo?

-si mmmmm NO!-casi me caigo con ese grito-ya me acuerdo, eres sha...shao...shaorán, si asi se llama shaorán

-lo siento pero creo que te has equivocado

-no es asi porque ese es tu nombre li

-bueno mi apellido esta bien pero no mi nombre

-bueno yue digamosle li te parece

-si, sak te queria preguntar una cosa, ya tomaste una decision respecto a lo que te dije

-si-de repente su voz se apago-y lo siento pero mi respuesta es no

-si esa es tu decision no puedo intervenir, hasta luego sakura

-adios

-ahh mmm te puedo ayudar en algo

-lo siento pero esto es algo privado

-lo entiendo, bueno ahora tenemos que regresar a clases

-si, de repente este pasillo se m hace del pasado, yo te guio

-esta bien

Y asi fue, despues de que me dejo en el pasillo se fue y no la volvie a ver

Maldita sea, la muy estupida esa me habia rechazado, ahora que iba a hacer, tenia que armar un plan, pero aunque sea ahora me podia alejar de ella con el pretexto de que estaba resentido


	4. MI OPRTUNIDAD

Ella habia conseguido lo que queria, un hombre cariñoso y amable pero todo se viene abajo cuando descubre quien es.

EL CAMBIO TOTAL

-CAPITULO 4-

-MI OPORTUNIDAD-

NOTAS DE AUTORA: GRAICAS POR SUS RECOMENDACIONES, VOY A TRATAR DE ARREGLAR MEJOR EL TEXTO. NO ES PRETEXTO PERO SOLO TENGO LAS NOCHES PARA ESCRIBIR YESTO LO HAGO AGOTADA

POV: PENSAMIENTOS EN 1° PERSONA

*************** CAMBIOS DE ESCENA****************

-...DIALOGOS...-

-..._**SUEÑOS**_...-

-…FLASHBACK… RECUERDOS

SHAORAN POV

Habia pasado ya dos semanas, y aunque estabamos en la misma clase, no habia hablado con ella, estaba triste y lo sabia, pues me habia dedicado a estudiarla todos los dias durante las clases, pero sabia que tendria que llegar una oportunidad para mi, y esta estaba muy proxima, dentro de poco se iba a celebrar una fiesta por el cumpleaños de rika sasaki, una de las chicas que estudiaba en la misma clase que yo, y era la mejor amiga de sakura.

.

Ya habia llegado el dia, me encontraba fuera de la casa de sasaki con un drizfras de principe, ridiculo, lo se, pero tenia que venir con algo, era una fiesta de dizfraces. Me adentre entre la gente y logre verla sentada en una banca con un traje de princesa, justo la pieza perfecta para mi, su traje era hermoso, este consistia en un vestido blanco hasta por encima de las rodillas, con un cinturon plateado en la cintura y un lazo igualmente plateado en el cuello al igual como en su cabello en el que tenia dos graciosas coletas que le hacian verse muy inocente.

Me acerque a ella y trate de entablar una conversacion.

-hola-ella volteo sorprendida, y se me quedo viendo tratando de reconocerme pero al parecer no lo hizo

-hola

-la fiesta esta muy buena no?

-si no me esperaria menos de una fiesta en la que colaboro media universidad

-(risas) de verdad fueron tantos?

-si, parece que buscaran cualquier pretexto para celebrar

-por que no estas con tus amigas?- dije curioso, pues ella pareciera que siempre andaba pegada con sasaki, y con otra la cual no conocia muy bien, solo que me daba mala espina

-pues ellas estan por ahi,asi que no quise fastidiarlas con mi humor del diablo

-tan mal estas?

-eso es un asunto muy profundo, quiero decir privado

-entiendo, quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?, creo que lo necesitas

-(suspiros) esta bien- intento pararse y ahi fue cuando recien me di cuenta de que estaba mareada, se tambaleo y yo tuve que reaccionar rapido y agarrarla para evitar de que se dañara, nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca que tuve que contener la respiracion, estabamos tan cerca que podiamos oir los latidos del corazon del otro.

-estas bien?-dije preocupado

-si, creo-fue ahi cuando me di cuenta que habia estado bebiendo, y por lo visto se habia pasado de copas

-por lo visto, realmente necesitas aire

-(risas) por eso fue que acepte

-vamos aho...-no segui hablando pues ella se me acerco mas de lo que estabamos, dejando su rostro peligrosamente cerca al mio, podia sentir su respiracion, eso ya era bastante

-parece que encontre un buen soporte, te conozco?

-lo mejor sera..

-no hables, solo dejame sentirte cerca, sentir que alguien realmente esta conmigo, tu no me dejaras verdad?

-n..n..no

-espero que cumplas tu promesa, uy de repente me empezo a dar frio, conoces algun lugar para calentarnos, no se una sala junto a una chimenea, una cama, un calefactor- esperen dijo una cama, ella no esta cuerda no creo que sea apropiado aprovecharme de ella, tendria que hacer grandes esfuerzos por quitarmela o sino cederia a la tentacion

-no no conozco, pero si sientes frio lo mejor sera que te abrigues toma- me empeze a quitar el saco del dizfras cuando senti sus manos meterse por debajo de esta

-entonces dejame ayudarte- ay mi dios, no iba a aguantar muchoasi , ella empezo a meter sus manos y a acariciar mi abdomen, despues empezo a desabrocharme el saco lentamente, por su tacto cerca al mio solo cerre los ojos, desde cuando me empezoa volver loco sakura kinomoto?, parece que fue desde la primera vez, y por que empeze a sentir una ira inmensa cuando vi a sakura hablar con otro tipo, eso solo era signo de que de verdad me gustaba, y para mi mala suerte se sentaba al frente mio

-me lo pondrias?-cuando habia terminado?

-cla claro-desde cuando tartamudeaba, esta mujer si que me volvia loco, tome el saco y empece a deslizarlo sobre sus brazos, la ayude a meter los brazos uno por uno dentro, y se lo puse suavemente, como si en cualquier momento se desvaneciera por el minimo movimiento brusco

-muchas gracias, se siente bien pero todavia siento frio, me acompañas a mi casa?

-si-solo acompañarla, tenia que repetirmerlo mentalmente

Fuimos a mi carro y ella me guio hasta su casa, baje primero del coche y fui a abrirle la puerta, lo que no me espere es el que caiga dormida en mis brazos, RAYOS!, como pude cerre la puerta y me dirigi a su puerta con ella en brazos, ahora donde tendria la dichosa llave, vi una mesa en el pequeño jardin que tenia, la recoste con cuidado y le empeze a buscar la llave en la cartera pero no habia nada, empiezo a examinar para ver si me doy con algun bolsillo en el vestido pero nada, como podria haber bolsillos en vestidos como este QUE IDIOTA!. De repente empece a recorrela con la vista y me doy con que tenia algo en su seno derecho, me acerco para ver si podia notarse algo, pero no se podia, lo unico que me quedaba era meter la mano y sacarlo yo mismo, ante esa idea se me subieron los colores al rostro furiosamente, pero no quedaba otra que hacerlo asi que en un movimiento rapido introduje mi mano debajo de su sosten y extraje una pequeña billetera con una llave, fui hacia la puerta la abri y regrese a donde estaba y la cogi en brazos y me intruduje dentro de su casa cerrando la puerta con una pierna detraz de mi.

Ahora estaba encontrar su habitacion, donde estaria?, subi las escaleras con ella aun conmigo y caminando por el pasillo vi una puerta blanca en especial, y como impulsivamente me dirigi hacia ella la abri y si, era su cuarto, la recoste cuidadosamente en su cama cuando iba a retirar mis brazos, ella me beso, me beso sin mas y dio rienda a lo que yo habia deseado desde que la vi.


End file.
